


Chains

by ButterflyPup



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyPup/pseuds/ButterflyPup
Summary: Sirius opened his eyes and sighed at the warmth he was feeling around him. After many years in Azkaban he was so thirsty for what he didn't get in the prison. He turned around on the pillow and found himself facing Remus who was looking at him with soft eyes that were doubting. Doubting that Sirius was here. After one week he still couldn't believe the black haired man was lying next to him...





	

**One week out**

Sirius opened his eyes and sighed at the warmth he was feeling around him. After many years in Azkaban he was so thirsty for what he didn't get in the prison. He turned around on the pillow and found himself facing Remus who was looking at him with soft eyes that were doubting. Doubting that Sirius was here. After one week he still couldn't believe the black haired man was lying next to him. He reached out his hand to touch his cheek. Sirius pushed his cheek into Remus' touch.

“Good morning...”, he said and moved a bit closer. It had been a long night because of his nightmares but Remus had comforted him. As soon he had felt his arms around him he could relax.

“Good morning. Are you okay?”, Remus asked softly while bending to Sirius to kiss his forehead.

“You slept better than the last nights.” Sirius wasn't really sure if he was okay. But he felt much better since he was here. Of course he did but there still was the feeling that everything was too much. Living in the dark and cold prison listening to the talking and the screams of the inmates day and night made him feel weird now he was having all the comfort and freedom. It would need a long time until he would be able to really feel at home again. But Remus was already giving his best to make him feel good. When Sirius himself was raising his hand to touch Remus as well he felt a sudden weight around his wrist, making him flinch. He grabbed his wrist and sat up. He could still feel the heavy chains around it. His breath fastened for a second before he felt Remus' arms wrapped around his body and calmed down again.

“Thank you...”, he whispered and gave him a tentative smile.

Sirius still couldn't believe he was finally here. Every second he thought he'd wake up thinking it was just a dream. But it just felt too real to be a dream. Remus close too him felt too good. And he had the smell of forest, tea and chocolate all around him. Whenever he could smell it he instantly felt better.

Slowly Remus pulled back his arms and got out of the bed. “I will make us some hot chocolate. It'll make you feel better”, he said with a soft smile and left the room making Sirius staying back. The first five days he had been following Remus scared of being left alone. But he now understood he'd come back though he still felt uncomfortable. He pulled the blanket higher while digging his fingers into it. Soon after Remus came back and when Sirius was drinking the hot chocolate he was indeed feeling better.

 

**One month out**

While the days were going by Sirius finally could relax when being at home alone. At least during the day while he needed Remus in the night. He couldn't be without him. The darkness scared him too much. During the full moon he stayed with Remus as well, taking care of him after the transformation as well. He was still used to it after doing that at school. He also didn't feel that useless anymore. Though the feeling vanished soon after again.

Remus couldn't leave whenever he wanted because of Sirius' anxieties of being alone especially when it was dark outside. Sirius wasn't happy about that. He didn't want to tie Remus down and though he said it was okay Sirius knew it wasn't. Not at all. Sometimes it made him aggressive and he started throwing things around. But at least he forgot to be afraid during this times.

As the months went by even that got better and he was okay with being alone in the evening and on better days also during the night. Of course it was always better when Remus was with him and he was having nightmares whenever he was alone. Over all he still felt better compared to some weeks before.

Remus was glad seeing Sirius' condition getting better. But he still was worried. Sometimes when Sirius reached out for him he cringed, pressing his hands to his body because of no particular reason. Whenever he asked Sirius answered he felt like he would still be wearing the chains and sometimes he just felt a sudden weight around his wrists.

Remus didn't question it and Sirius was glad he didn't. He wouldn't want to talk about it anyway.

 

**One year out**

Thanks to Remus Sirius felt so much like home again. He could finally enjoy everyday with the man he loved with hardly thinking about Azkaban any longer. Remus was his light in the darkness. His smile was the best medicine for every anxiety rush he was going through. He knew how to comfort him, how to hold him, how to touch him and what words to use to calm him down in just a few seconds.

So he did this day. Sirius was in the kitchen to make a tea. When he opened the cupboard and wanted to grab a mug he felt the heaviness of the chains around his wrists again. The mug fell out of his hands and Remus alarmed by the loud noise of the breaking mug hurried to the kitchen to see Sirius kneeling on the floor, arms wrapped around himself. “Pads... Pads, it's okay. Whatever happened... it's okay. I'm here. With you.”, Remus said while kneeling down next to him. He pulled him closer, stroked through his hair and let him feel his warmth. Sirius breathed slower again. His body relaxed and he dug his hands in Remus' shirt. He was safe.

 

**Five years out**

Daily life was so easy for Sirius. Anxieties nearly disappeared and he had finally started to get a life again. Though he wasn't accepted in the wizarding world he could at least get a job in a pub with the help of Remus to introduced him to a muggle life. He showed him a lot of things and Sirius looked like he could finally let go of his bad memories since he felt useful again. He didn't sit at home. He had fun working there, talking to people, enjoying everything he had. Especially with Remus who was coming by in the evening quite often.

He felt happier than ever he could imagine. Everything was going so well. And eventually he married Remus. He was finally connected to him also by law. It was every he wanted. Sitting with him at home, holding hands hand looking at the rings on their fingers was perfect. Looking up and seeing Remus smile at him made it even better.

He loved his amber eyes, the little wrinkles in the corner of his eyes. He loved the strands of grey hair in the beautiful curls of sand. He loved touching the dimples on his cheeks that made him look a bit younger than the wrinkles and grey would tell. And what he loved most was hearing the words “I love you” from his lips.

 

**Ten years out**

Thinking of his life as a fairytale Sirius couldn't even remember the dark times in Azkaban. This was his life now. The life with Remus and the happiness he shared with him. Every morning he woke up next to him just to see that Remus already prepared hot chocolate for him like it was a tradition they established made him smile and his eyes sparkle. This was bliss. This was everything he needed. “I love you”, Remus said and stroked his cheek. Sirius sat up in the bed and happily sipped the cream topping the hot chocolate. Nothing ever could destroy what they had. Nothing ever did. And nothing would ever be able to.

This is what Sirius though. However when he woke up feeling the stone floor beneath him and the coldness around him wrapping him tightly he knew he was wrong. The pain growing in his chest stopped him from crying, stopped him from screaming. He was alone.

 


End file.
